


Мохнатый шмель

by Dark_Pawn_Inc



Category: Adventures of Sherlock Holmes and Dr. Watson (TV Russia), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Humor, M/M, PWP
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-31
Updated: 2013-05-31
Packaged: 2017-12-13 13:24:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/824789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Pawn_Inc/pseuds/Dark_Pawn_Inc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>— Это почему? — удивился он.<br/>— А вот потому, — ответил я и взялся за хлыст.</p><p>Фик написан для «Большой Игры-3» по Шерлоку Холмсу» на Slash World форуме</p>
            </blockquote>





	Мохнатый шмель

**Author's Note:**

> Предупреждение: Сквик в особо извращенной форме. Текст написан по советскому фильму «Собака Баскервилей» (1981 г.), реж. И. Масленников.

— Итак, сэр Генри, — сказал Степлтон, подливая бренди мне в кофе, — вас никогда не пороли в детстве?

— Боже упаси! — воскликнул я, взмахивая руками. — Боже упаси. Моя маменька любила меня без памяти... И где же ваша милая сестрица, мистер Степлтон, а? Где же? Я надеялся на приятный вечер...

— Моя компания вам неприятна? — Степлтон сощурил глаза так, что мне сразу стало не по себе.

— Ну отчего же, отчего же... Просто как-то странно, вы не находите?

— Да чего же странного в компании двух джентльменов, сэр Генри? Давайте выпьем еще бренди за дружбу! — Он подлил мне в бокал. — Отличный бренди, правда? Его мне подарил еще покойный сэр Чарльз...

Мы выпили. По правде, я не разбираюсь в бренди. Пробирает — и хорошо. Но говорить об этом Степлтону я не стал — еще чего, выставлять себя дураком. Они, эти англичане, милые люди, но все равно иногда нет-нет да и проскользнет такое... знаете ли...

— Я учился в частной школе, — продолжал рассказывать он, — и там порки были регулярными. За малейшую провинность нас раздевали, ставили на колени на специальную колоду и пороли.

— Ужас какой!

— Почему же ужас. Когда я был директором школы, мне тоже приходилось иногда применять эту меру воздействия. Мои дорогие мальчики не обижались на меня.

Наверное, мне бренди ударило в голову, потому что я заявил на это с несвойственной мне в обычном состоянии наглостью:

— С чего же вы закрыли свою обожаемую школу? Может быть, кто-то все-таки обиделся, а? Ми-и-стер Степлтон! — Я погрозил ему пальцем.

— Не может такого быть, — ответил он очень серьезно и подлил мне еще бренди. — Хорошая порка — это только массаж, воспитание, дисциплина и, если хотите, даже удовольствие.

— Мне не понять, — сказал я весело. Меня вдруг крайне обрадовало то обстоятельство, раньше совершенно не занимавшее меня, что меня не пороли в детстве. А вот Степлтона, к примеру, пороли. У меня живое воображение, и тут же я представил себе маленького, дрожащего...

— Слушайте, Степлтон, — спросил я быстро, — как вас зовут-то хоть? В смысле имя ваше как?

— Джек, сэр Генри. Когда мы знакомились, я назвал его.

— Да, да, я просто запамятовал.

Маленький, дрожащий коленками Джек стоит, выставив голый зад, и по нему строгий учитель в черном сюртуке хлещет пучком жестких розог. Бр-р-р-р. И доктора Мортимера наверняка пороли в детстве. Мне представился столь же маленький, но рыжий мальчик в очках рядом с маленьким Джеком. И доктора Ватсона! И даже, подумать только, мистера Шерлока Холмса! Представившаяся картина — ряд круглых мальчишеских попок — смутила меня окончательно.

— Налейте-ка мне еще бренди, Джек, дружище.

Степлтон смотрел на меня с недобрым прищуром, словно прочитал мои мысли. Но бренди все-таки налил. Я выпил и вздохнул.

— Так где же все-таки ваша очаровательная сестра? Куда вы ее отправили-то в этой глухомани, в самом деле, а? Эх, Дже-е-к, не подумайте чего, я с самыми честными намерениями.

— Конечно, я это понимаю, сэр Генри, — ответил он довольно сухо. Глаза у него такие, знаете, болотистого такого цвета.

— Что вы так смотрите-то на меня все, Джек? Вы так не смотрите, пожалуйста. Прямо будто я один из ваших учеников просто... Пробирает.

Он тут заулыбался сразу и хлопнул меня по плечу:

— О, это было бы прекрасно, сэр Генри. Даю вам слово, мы бы подружились.

— Да уж, знаю я вас, — ответил я с дружелюбной иронией. Опять эти самые розги всплыли в моей голове. Теперь мне представился Степлтон в черном сюртуке и с розгой в руке, а я сам в пикантном виде маленького мальчика со спущенными штанишками.

— Да говорю вам, — смеялся Степлтон, — вы преувеличиваете ужас от розог и всего этого. Мальчики в наших школах относятся к наказанию почти с философским смирением, кроме того, это учит их стойкости.

— Стойкости? Уж не хотите ли вы сказать, что американское воспитание не дает таких результатов?

— Почему же не хочу? Именно это я и хочу сказать, дорогой сэр.

— Да не тычте вы меня этим сэром, Джек! — разозлился я. — Что вы заладили как попугай, «сэр, сэр, сэр»! Зовите меня просто Гарри, и все тут! Гарри я, ну! И я ничуть не неженка какая-то вам, мне тоже многое довелось перенести в юности.

Воспоминания нахлынули на меня, и я было погрузился в умиротворенное настроение, но Джек вернул меня к животрепещущей теме.

— И все-таки розги вам не довелось попробовать, Гарри.

На это мне нечего было возразить. Стало даже немного грустно.

— Не довелось.

Тут я не помню. Кажется, это он предложил попробовать, а может быть, это был и я сам, черт побери. Только в результате я стоял, наклонившись через стул со спущенными штанами, и хихикал, как дуралей, потому что представлял, как кто-нибудь, например, доктор Ватсон, который глаз с меня не спускает, подглядывает в этот момент в окошко.  
Розог было взять, конечно, негде. Хотя я предложил Джеку прогуляться до парка вокруг Баскервиль-холла. А что? Мы с доктором Ватсоном гуляли уже по болотам ночью, и ничего. И никакой собаки я не боюсь! Но Джек сказал, что хотя он тоже не боится собаки, потому что любит животных, но гулять мы не пойдем, потому что это я вроде пытаюсь увильнуть от главного, а он-то уж, как опытный учитель, раскусывает такие уловки на раз. Я, конечно, возразил, как мог, спокойно. Но ведь это неслыханно — обвинять честного человека в увиливании! За такое в Канаде…

Ну вот так я и оказался на стуле со спущенными штанами. Джек принес собачий хлыст.  
Знаете, ощущения не самые приятные, когда просто стоишь так, отклячив зад. Джек еще так снисходительно похлопал меня по ягодицам рукой. Вроде как успокаивал.

— Ну давайте уже, что вы там тянете, — сказал я, и он ударил.

Ожгло. 

— Ах ты, черт!

— Нельзя ругаться! — строго сказал Джек и ударил еще раз.

— Да как же не ругаться-то! Больно же!

— Терпите! — Он ударил еще. Я аж подпрыгнул.

— Ох, черт же побери, Джек! Я не могу!

— Признаете, что неженка?

— Кто неженка? Я? Да я! — Я наклонился обратно и схватился за сиденье стула. — Бейте хоть всю ночь, ни слова не скажу!

Джек снова ударил. Я закусил ус, но смолчал.

— Вот молодец, — сказал он и ударил опять.

Нет, это решительно не понять человеку, который никогда не пробовал на себе. Можно представлять сколько угодно, но когда тебя хлещут по голому заду на самом деле, всякая фантазия отступает. Сначала я злился — очень уж Джек старательно меня обхаживал, все норовил так ударить, чтобы я закричал. Потом от каждого удара становилось так больно, что на злость сил не оставалось. Жалко было себя, черт возьми! Так вот, рос я в любви, потом осиротел. Скитался там по своей Канаде. Учился то там, то сям. Верил в свою звезду. И вот она меня занесла на эти треклятые болота. И вот я тут. И Джек.

Короче говоря, я сам не заметил, как заревел белугой. Да и Степлтон перестал меня бить, а наоборот — поднял, помог штаны натянуть на горящий зад и налил еще бренди. Зубы у меня стучали о стакан.

— И знаете, Степлтон, как мне тяжело тут иногда! Как тяжело!

— Могу себе представить, Гарри, — сказал он и похлопал меня по коленке. Чертовы англичане! Того ли мне было надо! Нет чтобы обнять по-человечески.

Я высморкался и засунул платок в карман.

— Ну так что, доказал я вам, что не неженка, а? — спросил я Джека. Он так хитро на меня посмотрел. Я уже говорил про его глаза? Такие болотистые, ресницы длинные. Тепло он на меня смотрел, по-доброму так.

— Доказали, — ответил он, а сам по коленке меня все гладил.

— А вот вы-то сами мне и не доказали ничего! — вскричал я торжествующе.

— Это почему? — удивился он.

— А вот потому, — ответил я и взялся за хлыст.

Джек не стал возражать. Вместо этого он поднялся, снял пиджак, аккуратно повесил его на стул и стал расстегивать свой жилет. Медленно. Он складывал одежду, а у меня мурашки бежали по телу от его взгляда.

— Не робейте, Гарри, — сказал он мне насмешливо.

— Это вы не робейте, старина Джек. Давайте сюда свой зад, я его отхожу так, что потом родная мать не узнает.

Он покачал головой и сказал, что даже если бы его милая матушка была еще жива, он не стал бы показывать ей свой выпоротый зад. Что справедливо, справедливо, не стану отрицать.

Джек спустил брюки и наклонился над стулом, чуть расставив тонкие ноги. Вообще-то, я не какая-нибудь сентиментальная нюня, но тут меня как-то так накрыло, знаете ли. Свет так, что ли, падал...

Спина такая отличная у него была. Он повел плечами, и мускулы так и заиграли. Точно! Это все свет от канделябров на столе, поэтому я так и расчувствовался.

И ямочки. Ну, знаете, такие ямочки в форме ромба над ягодицами? Крестик такой милый. 

— Ну что же вы, Гарри, тянете? — спросил он.

— Лучше молчите совсем, Джек, — сказал я, — а то я за себя не ручаюсь!

Я отошел подальше, размахнулся, зажмурился и ударил. И только услышал, как он зашипел от боли. Ну, ясное дело — это потому, что с закрытыми глазами кто же бьет. Попал неудачно, по нижней, самой мягонькой части. Вот я осёл! 

— Давайте еще, — прошипел он.

Я примерился, размахнулся… Но на меня нашел какой-то ступор.

— Ну... как же, как же можно...

Я смотрел на надувающуюся красным полосу на его попе и не мог себя заставить ударить еще раз.

— Давайте же, — скомандовал он. — Или опять струсили?

— Струсил? Кто? Я струсил? Да вы с ума, что ли, сошли, Джек! — закричал я, размахнулся и снова ударил.

На этот раз он только слегка дернулся, а на белых, округлых, таких теплых на вид ягодицах набухала уже вторая красная отметина. Нет, это было решительно невозможно! Я отбросил хлыст, подскочил к Джеку и, не помня себя, обнял его сзади. Ну, просто обнял, как нормальный человек, ведь жалко же! 

Джек повернулся прямо в моих объятиях, взял меня за бакенбарды и поцеловал в губы. Ох, боже ты мой, что со мной сделалось! 

— Джек, дружище! — только и сказал я, когда он развернул меня и снова спустил мои штаны.

Зад у меня все еще горел после давешней обработки, и его руки вдруг оказались такими нежными, даже прохладными. Джек перегнул меня через все тот же стул.

— Что вы думаете о сливочном масле, Гарри? — спросил он хриплым шепотом, слегка наклоняясь на меня.

— Не понял? — сказал я сдавленно, потому что между своих ягодиц явственно чувствовал некую угрозу. 

— Стойте спокойно, — скомандовал Джек и отошел на секунду. Потом вернулся, пальцами раздвинул мои ягодицы и чем-то холодными там намазал. 

— Ой, ой, вы что это взду... — Тут я понял, что мне не до слов, потому что угроза стала слишком реальной.

Думал ли я... Нет, не так. Конечно, никогда я и помыслить не мог о таком! И не скажу, чтобы это было так уж неприятно. После собачьего хлыста, знаете ли, особенно. Но слезы на глаза все равно навернулись. Чувствительная у меня натура. Джек обхватил меня за бока сильными руками так, что дыхание сперло. И вставил. Хозяйство у Джека было что надо, и делал он все так, будто со всяким своим приятелем проводит вечера подобным образом. Ну, или не со всяким, но опыт у него явно имелся.

Это я сейчас рассказываю спокойно, но тогда у меня все горело: исполосованная хлыстом задница, внутренности, принимающие не свойственный им предмет, и душа.

Да, знаете ли, саднило так в груди…

А Джек насаживал меня на свой член так методично, ровно, спокойно, словно своих любимых насекомых на иголку и под стекло. На иголку и под стекло…

Никогда даже не задумывался, что чувствует при этом бабочка какая-нибудь или шмель. 

Однако посреди этой бури я вдруг почувствовал, что и мне все происходящее не то чтобы не нравится. Я наклонился пониже и посмотрел на себя — стоял дружочек как миленький, и с вершины уже капало. Тут Джек несколько раз сильно шлепнул меня по левой ягодице ладонью. 

— За что? — завопил я. Ну согласитесь, после всего, что между нами было, я мог бы надеяться на лучшее обращение!

Но Джек ничего не ответил и только зарычал. Потом я получил еще пару шлепков и совсем расстроился. А Джек, должно быть, кончил, потому что отвалился от меня, словно насосавшаяся пиявка, а по моим ногам потекло. Вот тут я, надо признаться, вытерпел несколько ужасных минут. Ну, сами посудите — он-то остался доволен, пошел себе вытираться и приводить себя в порядок. А я стою лицом в пол над стулом с красным распяленным задом и стоящим членом наперевес. Как подняться? Как не уронить свое достоинство? То есть, я хочу сказать... Ну, я собрался с силами, хотя мои уши так и горели от стыда.

Поднялся, приосанился и говорю ему:

— Теперь опять моя очередь!

Он как расхохочется! Подошел ко мне сзади, чуть приобнял, протянул свои руки вперед, и пару минут только и пришлось ему поработать пальцами, чтобы мое достоинство вполне восстановилось.

— Вот так, — сказал он, вытирая руки полотенцем и протягивая его мне. — Приведите себя в порядок, Гарри, поправьте гардероб, и мы продолжим разговор о моей дорогой сестрице.

— Сестрице? — сказал я, натягивая штаны. — Да бог с ней совсем, с вашей сестрой, я вовсе не о ней хотел поговорить! 

 

***

Из-за груды серых камней Меррипит-хаус был виден как на ладони.

— Отлично! — воскликнул Холмс. — Здесь мы и спрячемся!

— Устроим засаду, — поправил его Лестрейд, который так и взрыкивал от нетерпения, словно старый охотничий пес.

— Да, — согласился Холмс. — Ватсон, вы бывали в доме, вам знакомо расположение окон?

— Думаю, да, — ответил я, разглядывая дом Степлтонов. 

— Вот то окно слева, это что?

— Кухня.

— А то, ярко освещенное?

— Столовая.

— Очень хорошо, — сказал Холмс тихо. — Идите ближе и осторожно посмотрите, что там происходит!

Я кивнул, как можно тише прокрался к дому в сгущающихся сумерках. У окна столовой я остановился и с опаской заглянул в него сквозь прозрачные шторы...


End file.
